


A Learning Experience

by callce73



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Farting, Humiliation, M/M, Pre-Omnic Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callce73/pseuds/callce73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he shouldn't have had that glass of milk with dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Once again you have been warned in the tags.

He knew he shouldn't have had that glass of milk with dinner.

In Gabriel's defense, he didn't think Jack would want to fuck when they got back to their room; training that day had been brutal, and both of them were tired and sore. But whatever was in the regiments they'd been given seemed to have raised Jack's libido to a ten, and more often than not Gabriel was happy to oblige him.

Once again they found themselves half naked on Jack's bed, kissing and groping at each other, simple foreplay before they got started. Gabriel was enjoying the feeling of Jack's lips on his neck when his stomach rumbled loudly. He chuckled sheepishly, flushing a bit as Jack pulled away. The younger man wore his own amused smirk, glancing down at Gabriel's belly. "You feeling okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, just dinner." Gabriel's response was calm, but on the inside he was kicking himself. Unfortunately, whatever stuff they were pumping into him did nothing for his lactose intolerance.

"Good." Jack ran a hand over Gabriel's hair before standing up, sliding off his briefs and dropping them to the side. Gabriel did the same thing, but soon afterwards felt his stomach cramp up. Suddenly he was feeling much too full. Jack didn't seem to notice as he was lubing himself up. Sighing quietly, Gabriel went to jerk himself off, hoping he could tune out the uneasy feeling in his gut.

He smirked at Jack as the blond walked back toward him, holding a bottle of lube in his hand. "Turn around, I wanna see that cute ass of yours."

Gabriel got on his hands and knees, although a bit slowly, so not to rile up his bloating stomach. He almost yelped when Jack grabbed his hips and pulled them up. A small fart escaped him, apparently too quiet for Jack to notice. Gabriel's face turned deep red as he felt Jack's hand on his ass, slick fingers working at his hole. Why did this have to happen now, of all times? They were roommate, so of course they'd heard each other fart before, but this was so much different.

Eventually, both of them were lubed up enough. Gabriel moaned softly when Jack push inside of him. He thought he'd be used to the feeling of being entered by now, but it took him by surprise every time. A hand ran through his hair as Jack starting thrusting, and pretty soon Gabriel found himself rocking along with the movements. Even on a full stomach he found he was still able to enjoy himself, and though he couldn't see Jack, the other man's soft panting told Gabriel that Jack was into it as well. Soon he felt a hand on his chin, pulling him in for a kiss. Gabriel found himself smiling against his boyfriend's lips, finally feeling able to relax. He'd be fine as long as Jack didn't-

Gabriel felt Jack slip out of him, and as quick as it had happened, a loud, rippling fart escaped him.

-pull out.

Gabriel covered his face with his hand, feeling as a flush went through his whole body. He didn't dare look at Jack. "I-I'm so sorry, I-"

"No, no, Gabe, it's fine!" Jack rested a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "It happens, it's nothing to worry about."

"It's... that's not the last of it," Gabriel muttered.

"Oh. Well, I mean, as long as you're feeling alright, we can keep going."

Gabriel was quiet a moment. He wasn't in any pain, his concern was more for Jack. "It doesn't turn you off?"

"C'mon, you know me; it takes more than a few farts to turn me off."

Gabriel scoffed. "I have a feeling it's gonna be more than a few."

"You know what I mean. If you wanna stop, that's fine. If you wanna keep going, that's fine too."

Gabriel sighed. "Alright, let's keep going, then."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Just hurry up before I change my mind."

After a few seconds of hesitations, Jack was back inside him, and Gabriel allowed himself to relax a bit. Unfortunately, the pressure on his guts was becoming too much, and small farts were beginning to escape him every few thrusts. He hid his red face in a pillow, too ashamed to look at Jack. It all felt good, and he was getting some much needed relief, but it came at an embarrassing cost; the lube made his farts sound much worse than they actually were, and a faint but noticeable smell clung to the air.

Gabriel cursed softly as Jack slid out of him once more, yet another lengthy fart slipping out of him. To his embarrassment, he heard Jack chuckling. "You really are gassy tonight, huh?" Gabriel was surprised to feel Jack give one of his cheeks a slap before going back inside him. He bit his lip as Jack thrusted roughly against him, forcing a short string of farts out. "Mm, you're a gross little whore, aren't you?"

Gabriel whimpered, nodding his head, too embarrassed to speak. His shame was starting to take a toll on his cock, as he found himself getting quite turned on by this, by the way Jack fucked him and the things he said. He pulled out once again, as Gabriel's stomach suddenly cramped up with a fresh round of gas pains. "C'mon, push out that cute hole for me," Jack said, spreading Gabriel's cheeks apart. "I wanna hear it beg for my cock." Reluctantly, Gabriel did so, pushing out a rather long, wet-sounding fart. He was ashamed of what the other man was watching him do, but at that point, his desperation to come outweighed his embarrassment.

Jack laughed softly, his hands sliding back to Gabriel's hips. "Such a noisy slut. I guess I can give you what you want." With a moan, Gabriel took Jack back inside him, as the hard thrusting started once again. Small whimpers and groans left his mouth as Jack pounded against him. "You're so fucking hot when you're flustered," Jack murmured, his hand going to Gabriel's cock to stroke him. "You like it when I tell you what a nasty whore you are?"

"Yes..." Gabriel's hips rocked with Jack's, trying to get as much friction as he possibly could. "Please Jack..." He was so close, he just needed Jack to keep all of this up.

The blond giggled at Gabriel's desperation. "You're so needy. Even that greedy little hole of yours can barely keep quiet, can it?"

Gabriel bit his lip, letting out a low moan as he felt pre-come leak from his cock. "Jack, please, I'm so close."

Jack began eagerly jerking the other man off faster. "C'mon then, come for me like a good boy."

A few more thrusts and Gabriel was there, groaning through gritted teeth as the orgasm washed over him. Jack followed soon after, panting like he always did when he came. Jack pulled out one last time and Gabriel collapsed face first on the bed, worn out from their activities. They were quiet for a moment before a loud fart cut through the silence, sending both men into a fit of laughter. When the laughter died down, he heard Jack sigh a bit. "I, uh, I'm sorry," he said.

Gabriel scoffed, propping himself up on his elbows and turning to look at Jack. "The fuck are _you_ sorry for? I'm the one who should be apologizing."

It was Jack's turn to flush now. "I don't know what came over me, to be honest. I mean, I know you were embarrassed by the situation, I didn't wanna say anything to hurt your feelings."

"Believe me, you'd know if you hurt my feelings." Gabriel sat up, giving Jack a kiss on the cheek. "You're fine. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, good." Jack smiled teasingly at Gabriel as he stood up. "I should go get dressed, it smells like something died over here anyway."

"I let you fuck me and this is the thanks I get?" He gave Jack a slap on the ass as he walked by, grinning when the blond jumped a bit in surprise. "Go on then, you ingrate."

"Hey, I didn't say I wasn't grateful, I'm just saying I've been in barns that smelled better."

Gabriel laughed. "Watch it Morrison, you have to spend the rest of the night in here with me."

Jack snorted, pulling his underwear back on. "I'm absolutely terrified." Despite his harsh words, Jack knew a part of him genuinely enjoyed the whole experience, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud. He was a bit disgusted with himself when he realized he'd do it again if he could, even if he couldn't quite put a finger on exactly what he liked about it. If nothing else, at least this was a learning experience for him.

**Author's Note:**

> People wanted farting during anal so yeah. I'm awaiting the day when someone finally stops me.


End file.
